Legend of the Dream Stalker
by Sailor Celaeno
Summary: Why are people falling asleep and not waking up again? Story 3 of the Raptures continuity.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I never have and I never will own Gundam Wing. I'm not that fortunate. :P  
  
Rating: PG-13 for the most part Pairings: Non-yaoi, see Raptures of Paradise and Phases of Memory for pairings. Surprises: Enough to make your head spin. ;P Genres: Sci-fi, drama, horror, some fluff, and other delightful things.  
  
AN: A shout out to my beta Midii Une, Bryony, and everyone else who reviewed my fics. You're my cheerleading section! ^_^  
  
Gundam Wing: Legend of the Dream Stalker Part I: AC 199 By Sailor Celaeno  
  
There is an old wives' tale that insists that when nightmares haunt a person on one too many nights that the phenomenon is caused by a creature that feeds on dreams.  
  
The monster stalks those with happy, beautiful fantasies and devours them until the victim is only left with endless nightmares. Some say this monster is a jealous spirit, out for revenge. Others say it just despises people and their happiness and steals their dreams out of pure spite.  
  
This is the legend. the legend of the dream stalker.a monster haunting the night in order to cause misery.  
  
But this is just a silly story, isn't it?  
  
*****  
  
So Hilde and Duo were off on their honeymoon in the Pacific. They were in Tahiti, enjoying sand, sun, and beautiful beaches. Quatre paid for the honeymoon as a present. The biggest surprise was when Sally revealed that she and Wufei were engaged. They had been engaged for nearly a month, but they didn't want to overshadow Hilde and Duo's big event. Dorothy was happy that there would be another wedding later that year. She secretly hoped that there would another engagement. Mariemaia was now 10 and another school year was over. She was lying down on the picnic blanket with young Liam Debinder-Pryde beside her. He was 6 and was moving from kindergarten to the first grade. They were staring up at the cirrus clouds floating by across the bluest sky that early summer. The Preventers were having a company outing so there were many other children around too. Mariemaia pointed at all the colorful and fantastically-shaped kites flying in the quiet wind. Liam watched Mariemaia and looked where she told him to look. She was a wonderful companion for a little boy wise beyond his years. "Quatre tried to talk to my father." "Your father? Why?" Mariemaia glanced over at the young boy beside her. "Because Father's Day is tomorrow." Mariemaia grew silent. She hadn't really given much thought to the holiday like the other children did. She had become acquainted with the holiday when she began attending school on Earth. The other students would often talk a great deal about what they were going to do with their fathers that Sunday. She wasn't as excited over it at all. That was because everyone she knew had a father. Treize was dead. All she did was go to the cemetery and leave red roses. They were beautiful flowers and she could almost feel her father nearby. Treize was there with her all the time. It always bothered Mariemaia that Treize had died without knowing that she ever existed. Would he have been at all interested in her, if he had known? She often wondered this when this June holiday came up. "Miss Mariemaia?" piped a little voice. Mariemaia recalled her companion. "I'm sorry Liam. I must have been daydreaming again. What were you saying?" "I was asking whether or not that there is a God?" Mariemaia was amazed at the question. "Why would you ask a question like that?" "Well, Mrs. Baines said there is one because that's who Mommy is with now," replied the young boy. He was watching the late spring breeze fly through the stalks of green grass. Mariemaia herself had never given a thought about whether there was a God or not. God was never an issue for the once would-be queen of the Earth. "I guess there must be one, Liam. People celebrate Christmas and all." "But. how do people know if there is one or not?" Liam was turning to her for faith. Mariemaia thought for a moment. "I guess that there is one because." she and turned to Liam. "Because. you believe with your whole heart that He exists. Yes, your mother is with Him. She loves you. always and forever." Something in her smile made him believe.  
  
*****  
  
Sally rushed to the hospital. "Preventer Water!" saluted a guard at the entrance. "Where's Doctor Reynolds?" "He's with the senator's daughter." Sally made her way to the patient's room. She couldn't understand what was happening. The twelfth one this week and still no explanation. Just what was happening?  
  
*****  
  
Une was ordered to personally determine what was going on. It began with one man. He had gone to bed and was in a coma the next morning. By the fifth victim, it became clear that something abnormal was happening. The media dubbed it "The Sleepers' Plague." Une thought they were being overdramatic, but Fiona Laramie, daughter of Senator Oswald J. Laramie, was the latest victim of this unknown condition. This was a call for Preventers to get involved. Une was waiting for Sally to report to her. In the meantime, Une went over the established facts of the case. First off, no pathogen had been detected. The people varied in size, gender, and race. Fiona Laramie was the youngest victim at age 14. These people had little in common other than the fact that they lived in the New York Metropolitan area. Une sighed. So far, there was nothing to work with. Nothing significant or unusual. "Une!" Sally called as she approached her superior. Une looked up. "Anything new?" Sally replied, "Yes and no." Sally made a "follow me" gesture. As they walked, Sally continued. "Miss Laramie shows signs just like the others. However." They stepped into another room. Sally showed Une MRI scans. "There seems to be unusually strong activity in Miss Laramie's brain just as we found in the others." She pointed to scans. There were various colors in the rainbow on the scans showing what part of the brain was active and by what degree. Sally pointed at the red/white regions on the scans. "Something has caused their bodies to shut down. However, they are still alive. They seem to be having intense dreams." "Dreams? You mean they're just asleep?" Sally nodded. "Unlike normal people, they simply aren't waking up. We've tried everything from loud noises to injecting stimulants. Nothing is working. Looks like they're not waking up until they're good and ready." "The senator won't accept the idea of his daughter being asleep indefinitely," was all Une said. "Believe me Une, I know. None of us likes this, but we can't do much about this. There's physically nothing wrong with them otherwise." Une frowned. "I'm not sure how the President or the public will handle this."  
  
*****  
  
"Joyce Bixby reporting live in front of Mount Sinai Hospital. It seems whoever and whatever is causing this outbreak of sleeping illness has struck again. The daughter of Senator OSwald J. Laramie has been admitted this evening. We will bring you any updates in her condition as they occur."  
  
*****  
  
"Hmph! With the way they talk, they make it sound it's some plague," huffed Wufei. Like his compatriots, he was getting pressure from the President to solve this current crisis. Predictable considering the fact that elections were next year. Trowa stared silently at the TV screen. Quatre was also watching, but he soon turned to Wufei. "For all we know this could be a plague. There are some crazy people out there doing things like this." Quatre sighed softly. "It's our job to find out what has happened." Heero soon entered the small conference room in the hospital. "I contacted Duo and Hilde. They'll be on the next flight out tomorrow morning." Quatre nodded. "I'm sure Duo wasn't happy." Quatre hadn't thought that Duo would have to cut his honeymoon short. "Hilde didn't seem happy either." Heero had an unsatisfied look on his face. "Something else, Yuy?" Wufei noted his comrade's countenance. "I talked to her tonight." They all knew exactly who he referred to. "You know, it's never her prerogative to tell us anything," Trowa said just glancing away from the screen. "I know, but it didn't hurt to try. Of course she didn't say much." "Predictable of that woman," grumbled Wufei. "Oddly enough. she said that Quatre would be able to figure it out." Quatre was startled. "What? Me?" He was very perplexed. "But. how?" Heero simply stared at the blond. "You could talk to them. You can reach them and find out anything." He watched the young telepath. "Nova said you can contact them through telepathy. You'd be able to do it." "But. I." Trowa put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "We know you can do it. If you could fight Cass with your powers, you'll have no trouble with doing this." Quatre looked around the room at his comrades. He took a deep breath. "I'll do it."  
  
*****  
  
"So this is your place Midii," she said to herself. She pushed the apartment door open. There was only darkness there. She ran her left hand along the wall, trying to find the light switch. After a short moment she found it. With a soft click the light turned on. She could see that she wasn't a big decorator. That made perfect sense since her spy work would probably take her away from "home" quite often. She had to be honest with herself. She didn't belong anywhere. Could her past make anything easier on her? No it wouldn't. Midii Une's life wasn't so great. "Can't I just be someone else?" she asked herself. "No. You have to be Midii again. That's who you are." She walked around the living room. The boots she wore click-clacked as she walked on the wooden floor boards. She ran a hand through her hair. Eventually the strawberry blond disappeared revealing the familiar golden blond. As her hair grew to its normal length it had become amazingly wavy. She liked the look. She felt very beautiful. Now that was something different, she had been feeling pretty damn ugly searching all over the Earth Sphere trying to out as much about her past. Now she was in her apartment in Paris. She had money in the bank. However her fairly modest apartment was paid by a benefactor. It seems that her friend Esmeralda had left her a small inheritance. It entailed that Midii's place in Paris would be paid for until she left it behind permanently. Midii was grateful for this last gift from her late friend. It would make it easier for her until she figured things out. Midii walked over to some picture frames on a large bookcase. She picked up a picture and a younger version of herself was smiling with three young boys and an older man. She realized it was her father and brothers. Another picture caught her attention. It was a sketched drawing of a familiar face. "Trowa." she murmured the name. She could remember the sensation of his body so very close to her. The warmth of him being so very close to her own. There was a calming lull in his voice. There was a strong feeling about that man. "Trowa." she murmured that name again. Midii noticed a large binder nearby. She opened it and was shocked to find more sketches of him. Midii's hands trembled as she stared at those sketches. He had such deep green eyes. She wanted to drown in them and be forever a part of those wonderfully enigmatic eyes. Midii blushed as stared at sketches of Trowa's shirtless figure. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Midii's face became a stronger crimson. "Am I in love. with Trowa?" Her mind became a huge whirl of thought and activity. "Midii and I have a relationship that isn't like any other. We're halves of each other. We are always bound together. Chaos and misery brought us together. Nothing else will split us." Midii shook her head. A sudden thought occurred to her. "A bath." she mumbled to herself. She pulled off her boots and walked to the bathroom without a second thought. She had a vague recollection of where the bathroom was. She walked towards another room. There was a small hallway and on her left was the bathroom. She felt along the wall for the light switch. A small click and the lights came on. Just like the living room, it wasn't fancily decorated. It had all the necessities and had a simple color scheme, blue and white. The fluffy bathroom mats felt wonderful underneath her feet. She over to the bathtub/shower. In the corner, there were bottles: shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and. "Bubble bath." Midii had the largest grin on her face in weeks, she hadn't have much cause to smile in recent weeks. She immediately turned on the water. She tested for steaming, hot water. She poured a capful of solution into the water. Bubbles soon formed in the water. Midii stood up and took off her clothes. The sudden desire for a bubble bath came to her in flash of thought. The tub soon filled and she stepped into the inviting water. She sat comfortably in the tub. The scents of flowers and berries fired her olfactory nerves. She closed her eyes and allowed her mind to wander and think of nothing else but the warm. body leaning close to her. "What?" Midii was jolted into opening her eyes. Did she just think about.? Midii blushed silently and tried to push the thought away from him. She closed her eyes and tried to focus. The heat and steam made the wonderful scent of. after shave stronger. Midii's eyes popped open again. "What?!" She couldn't understand it. Was she going to keep thinking of those hauntingly, deep green eyes? Would the sensations of him being so close to her always be just beyond her every conscious thought? "No, they won't." Midii sighed the bubbles floated around her. "I love Trowa. I have always loved him, and I'll die with it in me."  
  
*****  
  
Hilde watched Duo stare out the window of the plane. He had an anxious look on his face. She knew he had every reason to be worried. She looked at the beautiful bracelet on her wrist. She had a sad smile as she looked at the small gold bracelet. "Duo?" "Hm?" Duo turned to his wife. "It'll be a long flight. Why don't you try to get some sleep?" Duo said nothing, but the look on his face said everything he couldn't or didn't want to say. "I can't sleep. I'm too worried." Hilde put a hand on shoulder. "Fiona wouldn't want you getting ill just because you didn't try to rest. You'll be useless if you get too tired." Duo nodded his head and leaned back in his seat. Hilde stroked his hair as he tried to doze off. Hilde decided to catch some Z's as well. She didn't get much sleep last night since Heero contacted the newlyweds last night. Heero wanted to tell them himself rather than have them find out in the morning papers. Maybe. just maybe. when they got home, everything might make some sense.  
  
Next Time: Can Quatre really figure out what's going on? How are Hilde and Duo connected to Fiona Laramie, the sentator's daughter? And just where is this patient introduced in "Phases of Memory?" 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I never have and I never will own Gundam Wing. I'm not that fortunate. :P Rating: PG-13 for the most part Pairings: Non-yaoi, see Raptures of Paradise and Phases of Memory for pairings. Surprises: Enough to make your head spin. ;P Genres: Sci-fi, drama, horror, some fluff, and other delightful things.  
  
AN: A shout out to my beta Midii Une, Bryony, and everyone else who reviewed my fics. You're my cheerleading section! ^_^  
  
Gundam Wing: Legend of the Dream Stalker Part 2: Father's Day By Sailor Celaeno  
  
Mariemaia had insisted on coming to the cemetery alone. Une wished for someone to accompany the young girl. Eventually the two had compromised so Mariemaia could visit her father in privacy. Peygan agreed to bring her. "Thank you Peygan," Mariemaia said as the car stopped near the grave. "Of course Miss Mariemaia," Peygan said with a friendly smile. He watched hid young charge walk up a small incline towards the grave. He was reminded of a young Miss Relena as she walked away from the car. It was quiet and nearly empty in the cemetery. She slowly made her way towards her father's resting place. Father. who was he? Her eyes scanned the ground as she looked about searchingly, trying to remember where the site was. To her surprise, she saw a figure standing above a grave. Mariemaia almost shrieked at the sight. "This is the last time I let Duo tell me ghost stories," she mumbled to herself. She walked closer as she could see that the figure was as solid looking as she was. Mariemaia walked calmly. The figure was clearly a man. He was tall, and he hid his face under a large hat. He wore a long trench coat that emphasized his height. Mariemaia was intimidated by the imposing figure. She cautiously approached. The figure spoke. "You don't need to be frightened. I'm just here paying my respects." A gloved hand gestured towards the headstone bearing Treize's name. Mariemaia looked up to the mysterious man. "You know him?" The man didn't look at her. "I knew him very well." Mariemaia looked at the figure. "Then. could you tell me about him?" "Treize Khushrenada had a strong love for humanity. He believed in the human spirit and the beauties of human will. That was what he loved. That was his heart's desire." The man spoke simply, yet with a conviction that only a great orator could possess. There was a short silence. "I assume you know him as well since you are here. May I ask how?" Mariemaia said, "I never met him. I don't believe he ever knew I existed." "Then. why would you be at the grave of someone who never knew you?" "Well. you see. he knew my mother. Leia Barton." "Leia?" the man turned around to watch the girl. Mariemaia's eyes widened. She stumbled backwards as she saw his face. "A ghost." she squeaked. She dropped the roses she had been holding. The man quickly grabbed her arms to steady her. "I'm no ghost. I'm as living as you." Mariemaia looked into his face. "I see that. Father."  
  
*****  
  
Quatre walked into the hospital room. Miss Laramie was in her bed sleeping so soundly. It was hard to believe that anything was wrong. But there was the unmistakeable fact that the girl been asleep for nearly 18 hours for no apparent reason. Quatre sat at her side. He took her small hand in his. Almost in an instant, there was an image flashing in his mind. "Ah!" he quickly let go of her hand as though he had burned his hand. "We're in trouble," he murmured.  
  
*****  
  
Duo could hardly relax. Fiona was in serious danger. Fiona Laramie was a really great girl. She was like Duo's little sister. The Preventers were called to protect the delegates at a convention of ESUN's Parliament. There were the usual members of the Parliament mingling and talking about their usual concerns. It was large cocktail party in between the discussion proceedings. Duo and Hilde decided to mingle among the crowd and get a better look at the people they were watching. It was, to say the least, very dull. Duo sighed more than a few times in boredom. "Come on Duo, it's only another three hours," Hilde tried being as positive as possible, even though she was also bored. "Sure it is Hilde," Duo rolled his eyes in response. "Well, there's not much we can do. oof!" Hilde said as someone bumped into her. "Ah!" the girl fell backwards. Duo quickly pulled her up onto her feet. He held her for a moment until she was steady on her feet. "You okay, kid?" "Hmph! I'm not a kid," she began. "In fact. I'm 13 now. I'm no little kid," she replied with a slightly haughty attitude. Duo and Hilde smiled a little as they recalled they had a similar attitude when they had each turned 13. "I apologize Miss. Didn't expect to see many young girls like you in this place," he smiled. The girl calmed down. "I guess. I'm only here because Dad told me to come. I'd much prefer to be somewhere else. I'm so bored here." "Funny, we had the same thought," smirked Duo. "I'm sorry for bumping into you Miss. Miss." said Hilde. "My name is Fiona Laramie." "Laramie? Isn't your father the senator of US region?" asked Hilde. "Yes, he is. I suppose you're here to protect the senators," Fiona replied. "Yep. It's our job. Although. this job isn't half bad since we can have hors d'oeuvres," Duo said with a wink. Fiona giggled and they had a very pleasant conversation. It went on and off since Duo and Hilde would take turns scanning the room to make sure there was no trouble in their section of the ballroom.  
  
Fiona was thoroughly charmed with the two Preventers and impressed by their experiences during the war. She especially seemed attached to Duo. She would follow Duo everywhere he went and always talked to him. He started thinking maybe she was having a huge crush on him. "Now Fiona. I have to tell you that I'm already with." "That you're already with Hilde?" Fiona laughed. "Silly. I knew you and Hilde are together. I just like hanging out with you." She gave him a warm hug. "I just wished you were my big brother. I always wanted one," she said gently as she continued holding onto him. Duo couldn't help feeling a little touched at her words. He returned her hug with one of his own. "How about I become your unofficial big brother?" "Really?" she practically squealed. "Sure kid, why not? I never had a sister," he gave her an inviting smile. So Fiona unofficially became a Maxwell. She even showed her appreciation for Duo's kindness by giving Hilde her favorite bracelet as a wedding present. And now. Fiona, Duo's little sister was in danger. Duo was troubled by the whole situation. Sadly, there wasn't he could do to help her.  
  
*****  
  
"Father?" Treize stared long and hard at the child he held in his strong, but gentle grip. Could it be true that he had a child? "Your mother Leia." "She has been dead since I was two." Mariemaia could hardly look at him in the face. "It's been a long time since then. And I've managed okay," she said quietly. Treize still held her. He gently lifted her chin to take a good look at her. "You do look like Leia." "People say I look like you," she replied. "Pardon me. What is your name?" Mariemaia looked up at her father. "I am Mariemaia." "Marie. maia." he said with a calming tone. He ran a hand through her red locks. "It's a lovely name." "Yes. Father." "I wish I had known about you sooner." He stood up and made an elegant bow to his daughter. "I humbly apologize to Mademoiselle Khushrenada for the unforgivable oversight. The mademoiselle's humble servant only begs for clemency." Mariemaia couldn't quite be sure what to say. "Madamoiselle cannot possibly refuse such a gallant apology." "I am honored m'lady." "I have question for you." "Speak my lady," he returned with his usual gentlemanly manner. Mariemaia turned to her father. "How is it possible that you could be alive after all this time?" "It's. a rather long story," he answered with a bemused smile. "I have all day." Treize smiled. "It's very unusual to say the least."  
  
*****  
  
Christmas, AC 195  
  
Treize sat within Tallgeese II. Wufei was truly a great fighter, and here was the moment to acknowledge that. A man who truly understood the true spirit of the soldier was a worthy opponent. "Farewell." The entire suit was breaking apart. Treize could feel the heat of the suit as the electricity surged. "I will die. in the spirit that I have always loved." He stared out at the stars. To die among the stars was a magnificent death indeed. As he awaited his end, he noticed something rather odd. The suits in the battle around him slowed significantly. The humming within his damaged suit was quieting to nothingness. The sparks of electricity was frozen. "Is this what death does?" he murmured at the odd happenings around him. A strange, blinding light appeared before his eyes. It was an explosion of a heavenly glory displayed before him like a shining revelation of endless illumination. It was wondrous, and he wondered if anyone else could see the beautiful display. "Maybe. this is that light people always say you see." "Treize." the light murmured. "Treize." Treize covered his eyes to watch where this voice was coming from. It was so warm and gentle, the sound of his name felt like a warm embrace. It was so soothing, his eyes fluttered as though he was falling asleep. "Treize." it called again. "You're not done yet." The warm voice called. Treize murmured, "Not done yet? Are you. an angel?" His eyes closed. The last moments of conscious thought was the sensation of floating and the warmth of something exploding around him. Before long, he once again had a sensation. There was a soft, warm hand touching his face. "Treize." the warm voice spoke. The voice beckoned him to wake. His eyes opened and he saw someone. A lovely lady who sat beside him. She wore an elegant suit and watched him take in his surroundings. "Where.?" She smiled. "You're at a private facility. You're receiving treatments for your injuries. You've been put in a coma until you were in better condition." Treize nodded. He glanced over at her again. She had dark black hair. Her eyes were an unusual shade, almost silvery in color. "May I learn the name of my saving angel?" The woman smiled again. She was amused by his chivalry. "I am Miss Nova Rokureno."  
  
*****  
  
Mariemaia stared at him. "Miss Nova? She knew." She hardly knew what to say. "I can't believe she knew all this time." Treize stared at the beautiful sky above. "I don't know why she kept me alive, nor why she kept you a secret from me." He turned to look at his newly discovered daughter. "But for whatever reason, I'm grateful for the gift. I had hoped that something good would come out of the war. If you would be gracious enough, I only hope that you may find a place in your heart for me." He kneeled down to her eye level. "I have not been a true father for you. But." he picked up the bouquet on the ground. "If these flowers mean anything. then I hope they are the sign of your forgiveness." Mariemaia walked closer and wrapped her arms around him. "Hello. Father." Treize was more than satisfied with her answer.  
  
*****  
  
Sailor Celaeno stood before the Council. She was called to make her regular report. "Celaeno. we very concerned with your progress. Your mission was to ensure stability in the universe. The horizon grows dimmer with each passing moment. The Revolution of All Ends approaches ever closer. Are the pilots ready?" asked the Council leader. "They have made sufficient progress Madam. I give you my solemn assurance of that." "While you are the defender of Destiny, it is merely a mission for you to specifically train these Gundam pilots. It can easily be given to another." "I am aware of this. It is my belief that since their destiny is so tightly bound to their destiny, I felt this was the wisest decision." "Very well. We, the grand Council of High Heavens, reconfirm to this mission. However, we maintain our power to reassign another to this mission." "Of course," Celaeno said as she bowed to the Council of senshi.  
  
*****  
  
"There was so much pain and agony in her dreams. She was very frightened of something. Whatever it is, it's causing the problem. Quite possibly it's causing all these people to end up like her," Quatre said. Duo ran a hand through his hair. "You're telling me some bogeyman is making Fiona sick?" Quatre frowned. "Not a bogeyman. A Newtype." Everyone sat straight up. "A. newtype?" gasped Hilde. "A Newtype?" Trowa walked towards his friend. "Are you sure?" "Not 100%, but I'm quite convinced that it most likely is," frowned Quatre. "I thought the only Newtypes powerful enough for this is you, Cassandra Taylor, and Hikari Nahira," replied Sally. Nova was not a Newtype because she had no Newtype Factors. "But that's only a roster of the Newtypes we know of. There were dozens that Linner created that we never located. And there could be natural-born Newtypes. Like me." Quatre sighed and looked at everyone straight in the eye. "Whoever it is, they are extremely powerful and dangerous. Only someone like that is capable of harming people in their dreams. It's the only real explanation." Sally nodded. "I think he's right. There's no pathological reason for their conditions. "I've also seen what happened to Quatre after he worked too hard. I don't know how people would react if it gets out that a Newtype was responsible. There could be a backlash against Newtypes." "Exactly," added Heero. "This is why we cannot inform the President or the Parliament of this hypothesis of ours. We don't need paranoia and hysteria to complicate and compromise our investigation." Duo had to add a comment. "You know everytime we have a staff meeting like this I start to feel more and more like I'm in some secret conspiracy." In spite of the dire situation, the wry comment eased tension in the room. "Well, here's another conspiracy for you," Wufei had a slight smile. "Well Une will have to be informed. I suppose having Relena on our side could be very beneficial," Heero said. Quatre nodded. "I'll see if I can find out who Dream Stalker is." "Dream Stalker, eh?" asked Duo. "And I thought we aren't after a bogeyman."  
  
Next Time: Quatre is on the trail of the Dream Stalker, but is it really on his trail? Things get more mysterious when Nova's place in the scheme of things gets deeper and deeper. 


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: I never have and I never will own Gundam Wing. I'm not that fortunate. :P Rating: PG-13 for the most part Pairings: Non-yaoi, see Raptures of Paradise and Phases of Memory for pairings. Surprises: Enough to make your head spin. ;P Genres: Sci-fi, drama, horror, some fluff, and other delightful things.  
  
AN: A shout out to my beta Midii Une, Bryony, and everyone else who reviewed my fics. You're my cheerleading section! ^_^  
  
Due to the fact that this is saved as a Text file, all things that are to be italicized will be noted with a "#."  
  
Gundam Wing: Legend of the Dream Stalker Part 3: Fields By Sailor Celaeno  
  
Quatre was reluctant to do it again. He had been startled and jolted when he tried to contact Fiona again. He gently took her small hand into his. This time he was prepared for the experience. He breathed calmly, and then images came. It was a large field. "That's strange. her dream is a large field?" There was tall green grass swayed in the wind. The warm sun smiled gently and birds sang their calls in the distant trees. It was so peaceful, yet something terrible was lurking here. It was haunting the minds of innocent people like Fiona. Quatre kept walking through the waving grass. He was wearing his trademark khakis but he had short-sleeves on. The sun grew warmer, an oddly realistic occurence even though he inhabited another's dream. Quatre sighed. "Fiona must be here." Just then he heard a song. A girl's voice was singing. He followed the sound through the field. "Miss Laramie?" The singer turned around and stared at Quatre. She had dandelions in her hands. She had more in the pockets of her pale blue sun dress. "It's you." she said with a quiver in her voice. "Miss Laramie?" Quatre was surprised to see her abruptly search around. "Don't come back. It'll find you and you'll never escape," she said fearfully. "The dream stalker." Quatre murmured. "This is the only dream I can hide myself in, but soon, it'll find me again." "You mean, you've been hiding in dreams.?" "Every time I dream, I am trying to hide, but soon. it finds me. And then. I run." She began crying. "Why can't. I get out here? I'm getting so tired." Quatre offered his shoulder to lean on. He winced as the frightened girldug her fingers desperately into his arm as she burrowed her head into his chest. Everything she said was explaining the erratic vital signs that Sally and the other doctors had noted. Fiona, like the other victims, alternated between a stable condition to sharp spikes in her brain activity. The spikes, he reasoned, must have been caused when this rogue Newtype had began attacking the victims. "Don't worry Miss Laramie. We'll find a way to help you." "Please. hurry. I don't know how long I can keep running from it." She stood upright and wiped her tears with the back of her hands. Quatre's shirt was moist with her tears. "Just tell Duo and Dad. that I miss them. and I hear them. when they talk to me." "Of course I." Just then, a crackling noise was heard nearby. "Smoke?!" "Oh! It's found me!" Fiona stumbled backwards. "I have to run." Fiona slowly morphed into a bird flew away. The terrified speed of the small flapping wings made Quatre's heart wrench with a mixture of pain, horror, and an awful helplessness. "What good are my powers if I can't help her?" he growled with frustration as the stench of burning grass reached his nose.  
  
Quatre was concentrating hard to leave the smoldering dream. His astral body felt tingly and a warm glow surrounded him. The last of Fiona's field joined into the growing sea of flames. An angry, monstrous voice blared over the roaring fire. "No one. escapes my wrath!"  
  
*****  
  
Quatre woke abruptly to the sound of the medical equipment monitoring Fiona's brain waves beeping furiously. Quatre watched sadly as doctors rushed to stabilize her. He left the room with much on his mind. This was going to be another sleepless night. What could he do now? Every moment, she was fleeing in terror from her own dreams. Dreams becoming ashes, as a sinister being pursued it's prey for who knows what evil.  
  
*****  
  
Midii flipped through the photo albums and her other personal belongings, hoping that something would part the clouds of her memory. She tried on her clothes, used her appliances, and even walked around her neighborhood. Yet only fragmented shadows came to her. She rummaged her room and tried to clean the cobwebs of her old life. She still wondered, if maybe amnesia wasn't really a blessing in disguise. The scanty details she got from Trowa suggested the old Midii had a pretty wretched life. "Maybe I should just walk away from that life," she often said aloud softly to herself. But those consuming green eyes made her heart beat faster, like it was so natural to feel that way around him. Something about that Trowa Barton just made her feel so very different. He was from her past. An intriguing piece of her past. She just had to know, even if she'd never be with him, the memory of him would be comforting. It made her desperate to remember something, anything. She had wandered all over the Earth and colonies researching what she could about her life. She had read over and over the copies of her military records which she had gained access to hoping for some clue to spark a recollection. It wasn't easy reading about the missions she had done in the past, including the one in which she met a young boy without a name. The nameless boy. Midii sighed. She wanted to know. wanted to remember. But she was afraid. What if there was something in her past that would come after her? "The nameless boy, could he be. Trowa?" Those eyes. There was those green eyes. She wanted to know more about their owner, but he was in her past. "The past. I must know the past," she murmured to herself. She touched the pictures, but nothing. Nothing was making any sense. Only the facts she knew. She had no memories, no emotions to things she was looking at. There was nothing. It frightened her. "Why can't I remember anything?" she began crying. She carefully wiped her eyes. She closed the book and laid it aside. Midii stood up and began pacing about the living room. She was struggling hard to make sense of this life she was re-entering. So many of these faces were a complete mystery for her. There was a terrible heartache within her as those nameless faces went through her head. She knew what they were to her, but they sparked no feelings. It was like ice water in the veins. Ice water. ice water. A memory.?  
  
*****  
  
AC 192-laboratory. location unknown.  
  
"Subject S-173. We will inject subject with solution labeled Blue 102. Uncertain whether vial is placebo or solution. Dr. Vargas Moritz will administer injection." Dr. Moritz spoke into the tape recorder. He pressed stop and immediately put on a pair of hospital gloves. Midii was strapped onto a slanted table. She had been given sedatives. She remained quiet making them think she was too out of it to understand what was happening. But she could understand. She was a guinea pig. She felt the needle go into her arm. It was strange. the liquid injected into her vein. it was like. #ice water.#  
  
*****  
  
Paris apartment-Present  
  
Midii stared at her left arm. Her blue, throbbing vein tingled with remembered pain, tt was the place where the needle had gone in. She put a hand to her lips. She could almost feel the ice water again. The cold liquid in her veins was flowing all over her body. She began shivering. "Why is this memory so painful?" Midii collapsed onto the floor. Her body shook as more memories emerged.  
  
*****  
  
AC 195-office, unknown  
  
"Do you know why you are here, Miss Une?" a man in lab coat asked her, his eyes going over her sharply. "I'm not quite sure," Midii replied. "We're going to examine you. The injection administered to you three years ago was an. experimental vaccine, and we want to test the effectiveness of the solution."  
  
*****  
  
Midii quivered and shook. Quivered and shook. Quivered and shook, until everything went dark.  
  
*****  
  
Trowa arrived at Saint Denis Hospital 24 hours later. He had been summoned by an urgent, but mysterious phone call the evening before. "Hello?" "Is this Monsieur Barton?" a man replied. "Yes," Trowa replied. "I'm Cesar, Mademoiselle Une's landlord. She said to contact you for an emergency." Trowa frowned. "What has happened?" "She is in the hospital. She collapsed in her apartment. Her neighbor, Sophie, heard a noise and tried to contact Midii. I unlocked the door and found her." "I will get the next plane to Paris. Which hospital?" Before long, Trowa quickly packed a duffle bag with a few days worth of clothes. If he had to stay longer, he could find a laundromat, or buy more clothes. He entered the hospital and asked for Midii's room. "Room 312," he repeated silently to himself. It would be a lie to say he wasn't worried. He was worried to the point of agony. Nearly a year away from her made him think things over. She went away to try finding her identity. He understood that need better than anyone. He did wonder, on occasions, where she was at that moment. He found her room. He entered the room and saw she was asleep. He clearly saw her chest moving up and down. He was relieved to see she was fine for the most part. A doctor entered the room. "Pardon sir, who are you?" "I'm Midii's fiance," Trowa replied. The doctor nodded. "Of course. Miss Une is in stable condition. However." "However?" Trowa asked. He showed some anxiety on his face. "There is something rather unexplained that we would like to ask you since you are her fiance." "What's that?" Trowa was feeling a little nervous as he awaited the question. "Did Miss Une have any vaccinations or transfusions not listed in her recordS?" Trowa was puzzled. "I don't quite understand." "Well, we've traced an unidentified chemical in her bloodstream. According to her records she showed no signs of this substance in her last exam just last year. We thought maybe you could explain the source of her exposure." Trowa frowned, "I don't know where she could have been exposed. I would have to ask her. But tell me what you know. I'm a Preventer and this might be important information for the future." "There's not much we can tell you. It's almost certainly the cause of your fiancee's collapse. Her immune system reacted to this as it is supposed to. It was treated as an antigen. She had a high fever, which has since dissipated. Otherwise she's perfectly fine, and free to leave tomorrow." Trowa thanked the doctor and went to sit by Midii's side. There were some questions waiting for her when she woke up.  
  
*****  
  
Une sighed. Trowa requested one week's leave when he heard what happened to Midii. At first she was reluctant, but a couple reasons occured to her, which made her decide to grant his request. One, Trowa Barton had rarely requested leave. He worked the thirty-nine weeks every year he promised, as well as the time for emergency situations. This particular situation was such that his immediate presence was unnecessary. Secondly, everyone in their social circle was aware of his complicated situation with Midii Une. As a friend, Une understood that it was one of those special times that the stoic man wanted to follow the demands of his heart. He would return if she refused permission for him to stay, but they both knew his heart would be in Paris, not New York. Une was sitting in the darkness of her bedroom. At first she just laid in bed silently wondering what to do. All around her, there were deadlines and progress reports to be filled. She couldn't help thinking about Mr. Treize and how none of those things seemed as important when she was beside him because his words were so inspiring. His belief in the spirit of honor and glory in the human soul was what gave her the focus she needed. It was the source of her love. She loved Treize Khushrenada, the man and his passion for battle. "What would Mr. Treize do now?" she often wondered.  
  
*****  
  
"Miss Nova, my savior and my jailor. But a charming jailor I grant you," Treize stated as Nova appeared at his opened door. Three months after Iria began working with him, Treize was responding well enough to treatment that he no longer needed to stay in his hospital room. Treize was given a comfortable, private suite. He had a bathroom, bedroom, and a sitting room when his very few visitors came to see him. Nova smiled. "I did let you leave a few times." "But if you really know me as much as you seem to, then you will understand that walking in an enclosed greenhouse, and visiting my grave isn't very satisfactory," he replied without breaking his calm, almost playful demeanor. Nova returned a smile. "But you see General. I have perfectly sound reasons for this secrecy. You are dead to the world. You have chosen a rather public way to die, and it made my job difficult, but not impossible. You forgive me if I don't give in to your wishes in spite of your desire." Treize nodded. "But there is some confusion I truly hope you will enlighten me from." "And what is that?" "Why didn't you tell me about Mariemaia?" Nova demurely folded her hands. "I was going to tell you about her, but it wasn't exactly a piece of news you'd want to spring on someone when they've just been resurrected from death." "Do you always have perfectly logical answers?" Treize watched her as though she was a chess opponent about to declare her victory. "Believe me General, in my line of work, it's a must that I cover my tracks as well as possible. I've done difficult things, but they had to be done. I'm sure you can understand that." Treize had a sort of sad smile. "That is sadly true." "As your jailor, I'm planning on giving you a truly good opportunity to change things for yourself." Treize stared at his guest quizzically. "Indeed? And how is that?" "You will prove to be a very interesting player. You could shift the balance of things quite substantially." Nova smiled at the ex-leader of OZ. "I see that I will provide much amusement for you, but for a guardian of destiny, you seem to enjoy entanglements a great deal," Treize was sipping tea that he had made just before she appeared. Nova picked up a tea cup that he had offered her. "As I said, the true nature of my work requires much secrecy," she replied. Treize remained silent. He was only wondering, what he was getting himself into. "I'm glad to hear that my dear lady is fairing well." He readily changed the subject to something more pleasant.  
  
*****  
  
Relena was finally adjusting to her life as it stood at that point. Zechs and Noin were now on Mars with little Annie. From their frequent messages, Relena knew that the one-year-old was crawling about and a complete delight. She was sitting in her office reading the latest proposals sent to her. She yawned at the second late night in row. Her eyes were getting tired as the digital on her desk glowed 10:33pm. She decided to get up and take a much-needed break. She been at her desk for over an hour. The tediousness of the work was making her more tired. She decided that walking a couple of laps around the floor would be beneficial. Relena stood up and stretched. Her arms and back muscles were stiff and made the stretch all the more satisfying. She opened the door to her office. Just at the end of the hallway, she saw Heero approaching her. "Heero!" "Late night?" he said with slight smile. "I was about about to ask you the same thing," she said as she reclined against her door post. "This dream stalker is frustrating. There's no evidence we can track, except what Quatre can tell us. Even if we knew who this dream stalker is, we can't prosecute the perp since there's no physical evidence he did anything." Relena nodded. "Besides, if the one responsible is a Newtype, there are implications that we can't even begin to deal with." "Exactly. Any evidence that we do report will be classified, just like the Raptures, and Cassandra Taylor. These people never existed as far as anyone else is concerned," Heero replied. Relena was glad she could help Heero and the Preventers with what she could. "Heero, do you think that this business with crazed people like this. dream stalker will ever end?" "I highly doubt that. The enemy is more powerful and dangerous and cunning every time. But you don't have to worry because I won't let everything we've all worked for fall apart." "Hey Heero! Relena!" Duo appeared. "Duo!" Relena smiled at the braided man. "Something happened?" "You bet. Trowa has discovered something that might turn out useful." Relena watched the two Preventers hurry to their offices.  
  
Next time: Just what does Trowa have that would really be helpful to their investigation? Will they find out who the Dream Stalker really is? 


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: I never have and I never will own Gundam Wing. I'm not that fortunate. :P Rating: PG-13 for the most part Pairings: Non-yaoi, see Raptures of Paradise and Phases of Memory for pairings. Surprises: Enough to make your head spin. ;P Genres: Sci-fi, drama, horror, some fluff, and other delightful things.  
  
AN: A shout out to my beta Midii Une, Bryony, and everyone else who reviewed my fics. You're my cheerleading section! ^_^  
  
Gundam Wing: Legend of the Dream Stalker Part 4: Blue 102 By Sailor Celaeno  
  
Heero and Duo arrived at the conference room where Hilde was already talking via vidscreen to a tired looking Trowa. "All right, they're both here," said Hilde. "Right. Midii has a lead for us. When she woke up from her fever she was very excited because she had finally remembered her old life," Trowa began. "That's good for her, Trowa," Duo said. Trowa nodded. "She remembers a great deal more than expected. She remembered receiving an experimental injection. She said that she wasn't the only test subject. She said someone named Doctor Vargas Moritz was in charge. The other test subjects were other spies in the Alliance, just like her." "Just how can we use this information?" Heero immediately asked. "She was called into Dr. Moritz's office several times afterwards for examinations. She was tested for Newtype abilities," was his reply.  
  
*****  
  
Wufei waited patiently as Sally made a final phone call. She was checking on Fiona Laramie and the other patients. With other than the occasional brain wave spikes, there were no significant changes, good or bad. Sally wasn't sure if she was relieved or not. Wufei knew her frustration as doctor and as a Preventer. Everything about the situation was frustrating. An invisible enemy was lurking and attacking people in their dreams, with no clear motive. The worst thing of all was that the enemy was almost certainly a powerful Newtype. It was the only conclusion that could be certain, especially with what Quatre said. "I just wish there was more I could do," Sally said with a sigh. "We are humans with limitations. I am angry with this foe as well," Wufei growled at the dilemma. "I think I just want to go home," Sally said as she put on her bag. It was early July, and she changed out of her uniform to a more comfortable t-shirt and knee-high cargo pants. "Right," nodded Wufei. He too was wearing summer-appropriate casual wear. They technically were off duty since 6pm, but they were dealing with the patients and interviewing people for any clues that were overlooked. As expected, there was little information of any use. They ate at a deli outside the hospital before finishing up their investigation for the day. "Looks like it's all up to Quatre to save the day," replied Sally with some amusement in her voice. Wufei was very quiet at the comment. "You don't doubt Quatre, do you?" "He's the one who doubts himself," Wufei said straight to the point. "A man in doubt is the danger. He will be a problem if he can't pull himself together. He knows that very well." Sally knew Wufei was right. Quatre had to pull himself together.  
  
*****  
  
Quatre stared at the sky from the balcony of his penthouse apartment. Liam was sleeping his room. Mrs. Baines was reading a book in hers. He stood silent and alone watching the city stretched out before him. Dark thoughts entered his mind. His power was really strong, stronger than he could have imagined. If he wanted to, he could have destroyed the buildings just by concentrating. All the world was at his mercy if it was his true desire. The thoughts thrilled and horrified him immensely. "Could the dream stalker be thinking this way too?" he wondered. Cassandra Taylor felt that way. Her sister Kari felt that way and so did the parasitic Tempest. They had power that no ordinary human possessed. Their abilities made them goddesses able to destroy at their whim. It frightened Quatre to know that he almost became like them. He could kill his enemies with a thought and not have to deal with the consequences. The only one that could stop him was Sailor Celaeno, but she normally had others do the work. She had to avoid excessive contamination of ESUN's cultural evolution. Quatre was not the sort of person who enjoyed violence, but he was a soldier. Regrettably he killed people. There was no pleasure in killing. It was the nature of war that made people become killers. It haunted him that he hurt people even though he abhorred doing so. He thought over the conversation he had with Nova about his fears. "Don't be afraid the darkness in your heart. All people possess darkness within them. You must control that darkness, not ignore or suppress it. When you understand the darkness of your own heart, you will understand the darkness in your enemies' heart." That was exactly what Quatre was doing. He was trying to understand the darkness of his heart. He decided that doing much needed telepathy exercises were overdue. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly. He could hear Nova's voice in his mind, guiding him into the meditative state. "The world is a ball, spinning in the void. The forces of the cosmos keeps it from flying away." His mind drifted and he envisioned the Earth orbiting the sun as though he was floating in space. "You are part of the void. You are part of the cosmic forces that keeps the Earth from spinning to oblivion. You can control its path if you choose it." The floating sensation grew stronger as the remembered words echoed. "Feel the beating of your heart. Blood delivers oxygen to your whole body." Soon, he could hear the beating of his heart as though his ear was pressed close to it. His vision no longer showed the Earth, but the blood being pushed through his blood vessels. "Now hear the heartbeats of all people. See their hearts beating as one with yours." Quickly his mind could hear many heartbeats along with his own. His eyes flew wide open as he could feel his mind being pulled. A force so powerful drew him closer. Quatre struggled to get away, but to no avail. "What.?" "Do you think can stop me?" Quatre shuddered violently as he awoke from his trance. "It found me."  
  
*****  
  
Midii was sitting in a chair on the balcony of her apartment. She watched the sunset with the sky becoming purple as though she was reminding herself what sunsets looked like. The stars began taking their places in the heavens. A breeze came in from the east. She felt a warm blanket covering her. She smiled at Trowa's kindness. "It's chilly tonight. Don't catch cold," he said in his calm way. "Thank you," she said as she leaned further back into her seat. "Trowa?" "Hm?" was his reply. "While I was away from you. I asked myself lots of questions. I wondered if I really wanted to get my memories back. I read my military records, but they gave me only cold, hard facts. They told me nothing of how it felt hearing my father talk to me. the laughter of my brothers. It was then I knew that I wanted those memories back." "I'm glad to have you back," was his reply. He sat in a nearby chair watching her as she talked. "Do you really Trowa? Mira meant nothing to you?" "Mira was a shadow. of someone I knew. She was a stranger, and I had no feelings with her. My feelings. are for Midii," he reached out and gently touched a wavy lock of blond hair. Midii felt very glad she grew her hair long. There was a comforting feeling when he touched her hair. It was like father when he tucked her to bed. It was like those times grandmama sang to her. Midii would lean on the elderly woman's side. Grandmama would wrap an arm around Midii and stroke her trusting, blond head. Midii turned quietly and watched Trowa observing her. "Did you picture yourself being where you are right now?" "No. I didn't," he replied. "Only in my dreams. I didn't think I could live when the war ended. I didn't think that I'd ever appreciate happiness because I've lived so long without it," she said as she turned towards the disappearing sun. "Are you happy then?" Trowa moved closer towards her. "Perhaps. I don't know. I'm not sure. I can't say if it's real happiness, or my illusion of happiness. True happiness won't fade in the wind. It lingers on and on. like." Trowa watched her intently. "Lingers like what?" Midii said with some deliberation in her speech. "It lingers in your memory like the song in a music box. It plays the same song when you open it. When find true happiness it stays with you." "But the music box needs to be rewound after a time," he reached over and touched her hand. "Yes, but the song comes back again. You don't hear it, but the memory of the song and its return is special too. Yes, Trowa. Just maybe. I'm happy now." Trowa held her hand. "Just maybe. we're each happier now." "Maybe Trowa. just maybe."  
  
*****  
  
Duo sat in Fiona's room. The machines were beeping as they monitored her life signs. His mind was a jumble as he kept his vigil over her. "Damn it." he mumbled to himself. "Why her?" Hilde stepped into room. She had a large paper cup with steaming hot chocolate. She walked over to her husband and offered the cup. "Drink something. It's chocolate with a marshmallow, just the way you like it." "Thanks, Hil," he replied. He took a careful sip before putting the cup down on the small table by Fiona's bed. "I'll stay with you," she sat in the other chair by Duo. "You're beat, you should go home," he began. Hilde shook her head. "We're husband and wife now. When one is in need, the other will be with them. I know how worried you are for her. I'll stay." Duo nodded. He knew there was no sense arguing with Mrs. Duo Maxwell when she was determined. "Thanks." Hilde leaned over and kissed Duo. "It'll be fine."  
  
*****  
  
Somewhere, the Dream Stalker waits to make the next move. Somewhere it waits for the phase of its plan. Quatre.  
  
Next time: Just what does the Dream Stalker want with Quatre? Hm. can't tell you. That would be spoiling. :P You'll have to wait for chapter 5! 


	5. Part 5

Disclaimer: I never have and I never will own Gundam Wing. I'm not that fortunate. :P Rating: PG-13 for the most part Pairings: Non-yaoi, see Raptures of Paradise and Phases of Memory for pairings. Surprises: Enough to make your head spin. ;P Genres: Sci-fi, drama, horror, some fluff, and other delightful things.  
  
AN: A shout out to my beta Midii Une, Bryony, and everyone else who reviewed my fics. You're my cheerleading section! ^_^  
  
Gundam Wing: Legend of the Dream Stalker Part 5: Judgment By Sailor Celaeno  
  
With the exception of Trowa, Zechs, and Noin, all the senior Preventer staff members arrived at Preventer headquarters the next morning to attend the emergency meeting. All present were very aware of what the situation was. Sally began with a brief report updating them on the condition of victim 13. "Samuel Phillem was admitted into the hospital at 3 am. He was driving home late from a party when his car crashed into the highway partition. Two other cars crashed into his. Luckily those other passengers are not seriously injured. However, Phillem is in a severe coma just like the Dream Stalker's other victims. The police believe he inexplicably fell asleep at the wheel." Une nodded as Sally finished. "What we need is to find out why these people were chosen." Duo growled. "Some wacko like this is out there putting innocent people in comas for no reason. Plain and simple." Quatre understood Duo's anger better than even Duo. He had seen the nightmare existence that the Dream Stalker forced Fiona and the other victims into living. "There must be a reason that these people were attacked. This Newtype is powerful and capable of attacking more people than this. It's almost as if he's deliberately picking these people for a reason." "So you think he's sending a message?" Heero followed his comrade's train of thought. "I believe so. If we can only discover what these people have in common..." replied Quatre. "Which is the other reason why I asked you here. We're going to piece this puzzle. What is the Dream Stalker's motive?" Une spoke again. Wufei opened the thick file in front of him. "Michael Morrison. Age 40. Married with 2 children, a son and daughter. No criminal record." "Karena Kolzjac. Age 37. Married with 2 children, a son and daughter," Sally read from another file. "Luis Cortez. Age 16. Both parents living and older sister," Hilde read another file. The first twelve victims were looked over and a pattern emerged. "Wait a minute." began Duo. "It's strange, all adult men are around 40, married with a son and daughter," Hilde noted. "The women are around 36, married, and have one son and daughter," added Quatre. "The young boys are 16 with sisters. The girls range from 14 to 15 years and have brothers. Oddly Miss Laramie doesn't fit the pattern," Heero replied. "Yeah, but don't forget, I'm practically her brother," Duo huffed at his inability to do much else for Fiona. "But Phillem doesn't fit the profile of other men. First off, he's not that old. He's only 25. He's not married. He has a record though. DWI," Sally noted grimly. Une spoke. "Duo, Hilde. I want you two to find out more about Phillem. See if there's something about him that we missed." "Sure thing," Duo replied. "A criminal like this wouldn't change choices of victim without a reason," concluded Une.  
  
*****  
  
Midii was ready to leave her apartment. "Where are you going?" Trowa asked with a look of concern on his face. "I'm going to find Moritz and make him tell me what I want to hear." "You shouldn't do that alone. You only left the hospital less than two days ago," Trowa gave a sound argument. "Trowa, now that I have my memories again, I realize that there is much I still don't know about. Moritz experimented on me and several others. I want to know." she stopped her train of thought. Trowa held her by the arms. "Know what?" Midii looked into his face. "It began a few months after I got the injection of Blue 102." She decided to sit down. "It began with strong gut instincts. I thought that's all they were. I always had a strong feeling about what would happen. But ever since I regained my memories. something's happening to me," she said quietly. Trowa was getting more and more concerned. "What exactly?" "After I collapsed, I had strange dreams. I saw you flying on airplane. to see me." she began. Trowa didn't say much. "Go on." "I dreamed that your friend. Quatre was in danger. Something strong. was fighting him, and was too strong for him." Trowa had to admit that Quatre had told him about the near confrontation he had while he was meditating. "There's something else?" "I have other dreams. I guess premonitions you could call them. I'm just worried that they might really happen." Trowa knew from Quatre's progress that anything Newtype related was always possible. "Tell me about them." Midii sighed. She looked at Trowa a little surprised as she felt his arms around her in a comforting manner. "Trowa?" "Don't feel that you're alone because I'm here and I'll always be here when you need me," he answered. Midii nodded. "Right." She settled closer to Trowa. "I saw. that something bad will happen to Quatre." "What exactly?" Trowa was frowning at what she said. "It's very vague I know. I can't be more specific. It was a jumbled batch of images. Dorothy is grabbed from behind. Quatre is knocked out." Midii shook her head. "I can't get more specific." Trowa tried his best to put her at ease. However he couldn't help wondering what her seemingly new found abilities could mean.  
  
*****  
  
Mariemaia didn't like keeping secrets from her mother, but she realized the difficulty of explaining that she was visiting her supposedly dead father at Pleiades Inc.'s laboratory. Treize and Mariemaia wished to visit each other. Nova gave it some thought and promptly informed Lady Une that Pleiades was planning an educational program for children about how science and technology was changing the world for the better. Une agreed programs like that would benefit Mariemaia and children like her. Mariemaia showed eager interest in science while at school. So it no longer became unusual for Mariemaia to leave the large apartment she lived with Une in and go to Pleiades' lab. Mariemaia enjoyed walking in the giant greenhouse with Treize. He was an amateur botanist and had great pleasure in sharing his knowledge to his young daughter. He enjoyed gardens and explored in gardens, even into adulthood because he had a strong sense of what was true beauty in a flawed world. Since he wasn't permitted to leave the premises again, he took up Nova's offer to do all the reading and personal study he wished. He took full advantage of the arboretum. "You know, Pleiades' collection of flora is extensive. Botanists fortunate enough to work for this organization can not find a better collection outside of the rainforests. The collection here would take a field scientist years to locate and study in the wild." "Yes, I agree father," Mariemaia listened to everything her father had to say. The charisma of her father could keep her listening to him forever. "How. how is my lady?" "Mamma is well, but has her hands full with this strange case." Treize seemed to be pleased that Mariemaia had considered Une her mother. "I do hope she doesn't strain herself with work. She often overexerts herself and neglects her well-being." "You needn't worry. She's doing well." "I'm glad to hear. Shall we sit?" he gestured at the small gazebo built in the center of the arboretum. Often scientists and visitors enjoyed a place to sit down and observe the plant collection. Tea was waiting for them. Treize took a seat after his daughter took hers. He poured her a cup of lemon zinger. They didn't say a word as they added sugar, lemon, and milk. There was only the sound of the sprinklers watering the tropical plants. The water made pattering noises on the leaves as they dripped onto the dark soil. As they sat there together in the perfectly comfortable silence, there was only the sound of water.  
  
*****  
  
Duo parked the car near the address they had on file. He and Hilde walked towards the small house that seemed so inviting. It was like staring at the proverbial grandmother's house. "So, that's Mrs. Larson's house," said Hilde. Phillem's only relative was a grandmother. She was elderly and alone. Her grandson Samuel was her only caretaker. Duo pulled on his shirt. He and Hilde decided that the polite thing to do was to dress in the proverbial Sunday best. The woman was no doubt in a desperate situation, now that her grandson was comatose. They wanted her to make her comfortable around them. No need to disconcert the poor woman. Duo rang the bell. "Yes?" an elderly woman answered the door. "We're with Preventers. We were wondering if we come ask you a few questions. We wanted to clear up a few things about your grandson," Duo said in his most polite tone. "Come in," woman allowed them to enter. Duo and Hilde sat in the elegant living room. The tan-colored couch was comfortable. The elder lady busied herself in the kitchen before coming into the room with a small tray. There were two glasses of lemonade, and a small bowl of sugar. Duo immediately got up and set the tray down. "Thank you, young man. Your mother certainly taught you manners. Not like some other young people." Duo replied. "No trouble at all." Duo thanked whole-heartedly that Sister Helen made so much effort in teaching him manners. Hilde cleared her throat. "We just had a few questions. Now. we saw your grandson had a record of DWI. We were wondering if could tell us about that." The woman sighed. "My grandson has always tried to be good. It was difficult losing his parents so young. I tried hard to take care of him, but there is just so much a woman in stage of life to do for a little boy more than one-sixth my age. I raised him into a young man, and then. that night." "What happened?" Duo asked politely. "Well Sammy had gone drinking with his friends. They were all drunk no doubt because no sober person would allow a man in Sammy's condition drive that night. He was driving home, when he hit another car. It wasn't until the trial a week later that I found out about the other car," the woman paused her narrative with a sad lilt.  
  
*****  
  
Quatre couldn't allow this to continue. He sat beside Fiona and took her hand as before. There was no sunny field to greet him. It was like his horrible dream of a terrible apocalypse. He stared around the desolate environment and tried to find Fiona. "Where could she be?" he wondered aloud. He soon got a strong sensation that pulled him towards a particular direction. He saw a figure sitting crumpled on the ground. "Miss. Laramie?" The figure didn't react to his call or his approach. She had a traumatized expression on her face. "Have ever had the sensation of complete exhaustion? When you can't run away anymore because something tells you how pointless everything is." Quatre wasn't quite how to answer the pessimistic words. "Is it here?" "It's always around me. And it doesn't leave until I become a quivering mess. I want to die. I want this to end," she said with hopelessness. "But." "But nothing. she will embrace death, and I will give it to her." "Dream Stalker." Quatre glared at the dark shadow that owned the evil voice.  
  
Next time: Is it the end of everything? Will Quatre and the Preventers find out the truth about the Dream Stalker? Tune in next time for the conclusion of "Legend of the Dream Stalker." 


	6. Part 6

Disclaimer: I never have and I never will own Gundam Wing. I'm not that fortunate. :P Rating: PG-13 for the most part Pairings: Non-yaoi, see Raptures of Paradise and Phases of Memory for pairings. Surprises: Enough to make your head spin. ;P Genres: Sci-fi, drama, horror, some fluff, and other delightful things.  
  
AN: Please note that I on purposely created a change of scenes mainly between the inside of the "psychic realm" where Quatre is psychically confronting the Dream Stalker and the physical world where the others are discussing the shocking revelation of DS's identity. There are a few time changes, and they are clearly noted. To quickly explain this, I'll say that when I write I envision this as though I'm watching a movie or TV episode. As you read, keep this in mind since that's how I envision this story as I wrote it. ^_^  
  
Gundam Wing: Legend of the Dream Stalker Part 6: Awakenings By Sailor Celaeno  
  
Never at any other did Quatre feel so conflicted with anger and fear. He was angry at the monstrous behavior of this Newtype. Yet he feared the anger that boiled within his own soul. "Just why are you doing this? Why?"  
"Why do you care? They are sheep and don't matter," the shadow sneered.  
Quatre couldn't believe the disregard for human life this being had. "I know you're a Newtype. Which means you're a flesh and blood human being. How can you hurt innocent people that have done nothing to you?"  
"Humans foolishly believe that life is good. Then everything crashes down on them. The world is crueler than imagined. Is there justice when children starve because the Powers that Be decided they weren't worth helping? Is it fair for soldiers like you to kill people and then when peace comes, you are to live free?"  
Quatre felt ashamed and even angrier at the words.  
  
*****  
  
The six Preventers stood outside watching Quatre with Fiona. Une sighed, "So that's it. that's the whole story."  
"Yeah," said Duo. "That's it. That's the whole story." He stared at Fiona's still figure. He was torn because he didn't know who to pity for more: Fiona, Mrs. Larson, or.  
"I can't believe that all this craziness is being caused by someone's desperate need of revenge." Sally shook her head.  
"Revenge is a bitter path. It leaves everyone scarred and filled with a regret," Wufei said with a sense of experience.  
Not that Heero was one-minded, but he asked a question that any law- enforcement officer would ask. "Should we arrest a perpetrator whose in a coma?"  
  
*****  
  
"And it's justifiable for you to attack people in their dreams? I know you're using a shadowy facade to hide yourself because you want fear. You still haven't answered me. Why?"  
"I'm correcting a mistake that the human justice failed. To do what they can't do."  
Quatre began glowing a bright blue. The emotions he felt made his power flow strongly through his being. "I can't believe that you think that tearing families apart is right!" He raised his hands and a blast of blue energy raced towards the shadowy figure.  
The Dream Stalker was hit, but soon fired back. "Don't think you can stop justice!"  
"Justice?!" Quatre narrowly dodged the defensive attack. "Is it justice or revenge? Why do you want revenge?"  
  
*****  
  
~Five years ago, July 10, AC 194~  
  
Samuel only had two beers, and among the group of four graduated college seniors, he was the most sober. Even though it was only 10pm, he had work the day, and grandmother needed him. He was fine. He drove slowly, and he needed to drive 10 minutes. Sleep. Sam wanted sleep. He had been up since six pulling double duty for more money. Damn. he shouldn't have had beer. The sleepiness was returning. Is that headlights? The honking is fading. Screech. Crash. Darkness.  
  
*****  
  
Present  
  
"It's all a total mess," sighed Hilde. "The car Phillem hit was a family coming home from dinner."  
"Yeah. husband, wife." trailed Duo.  
"Two kids, a son aged 17. A daughter aged 9," finished Hilde.  
"If the parents and son correlate to the ones killed in the accident, why not the daughter?" asked Sally.  
Une handed her a file. "I had background checks done when Duo and Hilde reported in earlier."  
Sally quickly skimmed the file. "This. explains. everything."  
  
*****  
  
Stalker chose not to talk and opted for violence. Quatre was merely dodging and trying to fight back, but powers alone wasn't enough. He had to think quick. "If you're so just how do you think the families of your victims feel? You're not punishing the wicked. You're transferring the pain to other people!"  
Quatre's words caught its attention because it gave a loud screech of frustration and blasted with a stronger energy ball. It drew upon such awesome power from within, creeping slowly from a being who was slowly losing control of the situation. Old resentment that festered for so long was finally being freed in the most violent way and Quatre was the receiving end.  
  
*****  
  
"It just amazes me how deeply evil those Alliance creeps were," Duo grunted with anger.  
"Not everyone in the Alliance knew about any of this. Certainly Mr. Treize and had no knowledge of this. He would never have allowed human manipulation like this to happen," Une said.  
Sally shook her head. "Poor kid. It's all a vicious cycle."  
  
*****  
  
Quatre grunted as he raised a psychic force field to protect himself. It held against the brutal, vicious assault, but not without great effort and strain on the young man. As the offensive move subsided, he withdrew his shield and his energy began renewing within him, as his determination grew more resolute. Quatre knew this was his chance. "You're not Justice. Justice isn't so personal!"  
"Justice should be personal." Another blast and it narrowly missed Quatre, who dodged in time. "If Justice isn't personal, then how can it be pursued and brought forth!" There was something so very personal, and bitter in its tone. Another blast, nearly getting Quatre in the shoulder. A loud boom resounded through the psychic realm as though a fierce lightning storm was erupting all around them. The ground quivered, almost in fear of the Dream Stalker's deadly intent.  
"Just because Phillem killed your family, doesn't mean you should punish all those other people." Quatre shouted back as he prepared for the Dream Stalker's next offensive.  
The shadow growled and screeched, blasting at Quatre with increased ferocity. Quatre racing and creating another force field to block the onslaught.  
  
*****  
  
"When the accident was reported and the victims were identified, Linner's Alliance benefactors quickly became involved. They took the Glenville family to a military hospital under their control. All except one died," said Une.  
"And that's where the Dream Stalker was born," Duo said with such passionately torn feelings. Who was the evil one, and who was the victim?  
  
*****  
  
Quatre grunted. The power of the kinetic energy started forcing him backwards, but he firmly held his ground. "How long are you going to punish others? How long are you going lock yourself in illusions?"  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" One final scream. One final blast.  
  
*****  
  
"Hmph. if you ask me, it's not justice punishing people for something someone has done. What justice is found in punishing someone else because a drunk driver killed your family? I understand that better than anyone," Wufei said and he walked away.  
  
*****  
  
The light vanished. Quatre lay on the ground. With a moan, he stood up and stared at the shadowy being on the ground. He slowly walked over to the defeated Dream Stalker. He kneeled down and stared at the figure. "Why?"  
The shadow faded and a true human form appeared. "Phillem got away with murder. That bastard has to pay for it!"  
  
*****  
  
Heero was leaning against the wall. "It's almost hard to believe that even in a coma, that anyone can have the power to attack people in their dreams. I'm surprised those conspirators would give up someone like Olivia Glenville."  
"Maybe Heero, but don't forget that she's a coma. Besides, if these conspirators try to deal with her case again, we'd get wind of it and catch them for crimes against humanity," replied Sally.  
"It's odd. Today is her birthday. Olivia is 14," Hilde said quietly.  
  
*****  
  
"And what about Fiona? And all those people?"  
"Why should any of them wake up? Why should they have dreams to fulfill when I can't? When my family can't? It's not fair." Olivia shouted as her tears came.  
"I felt that way once. But I realized that I was feeling angry, guilty even, because I believed I failed my father. my family. But when I acted on that anger, I realized that I was losing my soul to the darkness. Don't lose your soul. Claim it before you're lost," Quatre said with a pleading tone.  
"What if it's too late?" she asked in a hushed voice.  
"You're free when you can forgive."  
"I see."  
  
*****  
  
The doctors and Sally rushed into Fiona's room. The machines beeped and she began stirring in her bed. She finally awoke.  
  
*****  
  
"Tell me how long, will you let this go on? You're putting yourself in a vicious cycle of pain and misery, spreading it to others and trapping them with you. Please, let it go," Quatre looked tenderly at the young woman.  
"What's the use? If I let go, then there's only an endless existence between life and death. I can't live like this! I'm trapped in a place where dreams are just dreams, and reality fades away beyond my reach. It becomes nothing more than another dream, illusion escaping my reaching hands. I've spent years of my life like this, I don't want to do that anymore! That's why I didn't give a damn if anyone else suffered. They take for granted that pleasure of being able to do as they wish," she cried bitterly.  
Quatre hugged her gently, "Don't feel that way."  
"Huh?" she said with such surprised at the tender gesture from her opponent.  
"You have every ability to wake up," he said to her.  
"What? How can that.? How can that be?!" she pulled away staring at him with wild eyes that streamed with warm tears.  
"You're a very powerfully Newtype, and you were able to exert your will to the outside world. Waking up from your coma isn't out of your reach. You've never done it, because." he held her hands within his. ". because you were so angry and frightened that you couldn't see that you could move on without your family. You were so alone. you pulled away when you always had the power to get out of here. You're trapped because you stay trapped."  
"How can I go be out there? What would I do there?" she said softly.  
"When you are ready to come out, then. I'll be waiting for you. You won't be alone because you'll have a friend waiting and helping and sharing your miseries with you. It's the saddest thing to be alone. I thought I was alone once, that my life didn't matter. But then I found out that I wasn't the only one that felt that way. I found out that when you look beyond your own miseries and see that others suffer too, you'll realize that the best thing you can do with your life is make something of it. Don't waste your chance to do something." Quatre gave her the most wonderful smile she had ever seen.  
"Will you really be there?"  
"I promise."  
  
Next time: The epilogue plus previews/hints to the next story! ^_^ 


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I never have and I never will own Gundam Wing. I'm not that fortunate. :P Rating: PG-13 for the most part Pairings: Non-yaoi, see Raptures of Paradise and Phases of Memory for pairings. Surprises: Enough to make your head spin. ;P Genres: Sci-fi, drama, horror, some fluff, and other delightful things.  
  
AN: Please stay tuned to the "previews" for the next story following the end of this chapter. ^_^  
  
Gundam Wing: Legend of the Dream Stalker Epilogue By Sailor Celaeno  
  
"Hey kid, how are ya?" Duo asked. Since Fiona's recovery he had quickly reverted to his usual cheery self.  
"I'm fine. I can't believe it's almost August. I can't believe I was out like 7 weeks," she replied with some amazement.  
"Don't worry about all that. We're glad you're okay is all."  
"You know. I'm glad you're here. I was thinking about Daddy, you, and Hilde all that time. I just wanted to come back."  
Duo opened his arms and the young girl leaned in and welcomed the hug. "Don't worry about a thing. I'll be here for ya. And I know."  
"That I won't be far away when you need me."  
  
*****  
  
Midii stared the papers she held in her hands. "I think I found everyone."  
"I should turn these over to Une. She'll need them," replied Trowa.  
"But Trowa."  
"Why don't you come back with me?"  
Midii blushed. "What do you. what would I do?"  
"Someone with your experience would make a good Preventer."  
"A Preventer? Me?"  
"There are quite a few ex-Alliance soldiers of all ranks and talent at Preventer. It wouldn't be such a strange thing to see if you joined us. I believe you'd do well there. There's nothing quite like saving the world over and over again."  
Midii had a smile. "With a sales pitch like yours, how could I possibly refuse Mr. Barton."  
Trowa returned with a slight smile. "I see I have an eager recruit."  
"Very eager I assure you, Preventer Barton." Midii reached up to kiss Trowa.  
  
*****  
  
Quatre arrived at the private clinic he had been given the address to. He asked the nurses where she was. The nurses immediately recognized Quatre, and quickly led him to her.  
  
*****  
  
"According to this, Olivia was a natural-born Newtype. In the early days, Eli Glenville was a lieutenant in the Alliance until an injury on duty required knee surgery and extensive physical therapy. He was no longer fit for service and honorably discharged. He was given financial compensation was given. Eventually, these mysterious conspirators in the Alliance got wind of Olivia. She was an unusual baby and had been tested as a Newtype. During an army physical, Glenville was given an injection. Shortly afterwards, Olivia was born," sighed Sally.  
Quatre frowned. "They were creating Newtypes. by manipulating the parents."  
"Yes. Some subjects reacted shortly afterwards. Some had delayed reaction. Others never realized any powers, but it affected offspring conceived after the injection. Olivia is that third type."  
  
*****  
  
Quatre found himself staring at the still young woman. She was not so very different from Fiona. "How's her condition?"  
"Stable, but she's a total vegetable. It's a shame the poor girl is going to have the plug pulled on her soon."  
"What?" Quatre reacted with complete shock.  
The nurse continued. "Her father received medical compensation from the Alliance years ago plus insurance money. Olivia was the only survivor and last member of her family. All that money was spent on keeping her here, under our care. The hospital's financial obligations to her will soon end next month."  
Quatre was silently watching Olivia as he listened to the nurse talk. Then he broke his silence. "What if someone agreed to pay for her treatment?"  
"Well, then the hospital would be obliged to continue caring for her. I don't like all that money talk, but people like me have to care for patients, and believe me Mr. Winner, I have to watch every penny I get myself."  
"Thank you," Quatre decided to leave.  
"Not that it's any of my business. but why are you so interested in helping her?"  
"We have a unique relationship. We understand each other very well." He noted that he should call the hospital later about an act of charity on Olivia's behalf. He had the strongest feeling that Olivia would take up on his offer one day.  
  
*****  
  
Duo and Hilde decided that they should have get-together at the new house they purchased. Everyone needed some amusement and relaxation to relieve themselves from the stress of the whole Dream Stalker business. Everyone was all for that and the Peacecrafts arrived from Mars to visit Relena. Anastasia was the star of the party. "She's so big now! Hey Annie. remember me? Huh?" Relena said as she offered the one-year-old her index finger.  
The child eagerly grabbed her aunt's finger. "Laa. Goo. Laa." she gurgled.  
"So Duo, thinking about having a baby too?" teased Noin, as Hilde walked over to the baby and picked her up.  
Duo stifled a nervous laugh. "Well. I think Hilde and I want settle down and stuff before we have a little Maxwell."  
"I can tell you that a baby isn't easy. But it's nice to have this little person that will always give you all the love in the world," Noin said with some thought.  
"We could baby-sit then," Duo replied.  
"Annie will be a practice baby?" Noin smirked.  
"Maybe you could ask Sally and Wufei too," Duo winked.  
Noin smiled and helped Duo bring out more drinks to serve. Duo checked to see if the barbeque was hot enough to start the grilling. Everyone was chatting and sat on chairs that Duo and Hilde provided. Mariemaia and Liam played catch with a tennis ball on the lawn. Heero and Wufei were having a discussion about a minor case that arrived at the just that week. It was a case of stolen computer components. There were suspicions that there might a computer theft ring, but it was difficult to say.  
Une and Zechs were having a discussion about Mars. His work on the terra-forming project was progressing. Noin was the commanding officer at the Martian branch of Preventer. Une was very interested in all the news of Mars. A small settlement was slowly being colonized. They already had a few hundred living at the settlement. They were anticipating another few hundred in the next few months.  
Nova soon appeared in the yard. Everyone politely greeted her as she approached. "Hello. I apologize for being late. I. had some business to take care of."  
"No prob. Just grab a chair," Duo looked up from behind the grill.  
"Oh. and I brought someone with me." Everyone was stunned to see Treize in civilian clothes approaching them. They had more than a few questions for the undercover sailor senshi. Wufei and Zechs could barely hide the shock on their faces.  
  
AN: That's the end of Dream Stalker. Next up in the continuity is "Valhalla Rising." Tentatively will be out in Independence Day Weekend 2003, although possibly later this summer. I'm currently going to dedicate time on "Love Among the Ruins." So Stay tuned! ^_^  
  
Preview: Valhalla Rising  
  
Dorothy glanced and watched the different people strolling about the ballroom, busily conversing with each other. "Treize?"  
"Yes Dorothy?" Treize was holding her arm in his.  
"Do you recognize that elder gentleman?  
Treize followed Dorothy's gaze and saw an elderly man in a wheelchair. Behind him was a younger woman dressed in the most conservative clothing in room. She, no doubt, was the no-nonsense type. "Quite familiar. Bjornan. Ultimus Bjornan is his name.  
"Bjornan? Grandfather mentioned him."  
"The Bjornans are an old money family from Scandinavia. They have an aristocratic pedigree as well. Hardly surprising that uncle would know them," was Treize's reply.  
"Indeed." Dorothy had a feeling that she would become entangled with the Bjornans. What convinced her was the fact that Bjornan and his companion were approaching. 


End file.
